The Raven's Flight (Redux)
by Magic Medic
Summary: It has been 5 years since Overwatch broke down. After Winston issued the Recall, Tracer and her Brother Matthew find themselves on opposing sides. Can they overcome their differences? Will Overwatch be reborn or left in the dust of history? A self-written expansion on the world, with action, suspense and a little bit of drama.


The Ravens Flight (redone)

_It's been almost 3 years since i put the old version of this fanfic on ice. Had a lot of personal trouble in that time, so i apologize to all those who despereately waited for another chapter or the new version.  
_

_I've basically scrapped everything of the old story and set up a new rough plotline, and a new idea where i would want to go with this. It's particularly interesting to me as „practice" if you will. I'm writing my very own original work too, but this will still take a while until it's done. That's not meant to belittle this story or fanfics as a whole; i think the best practice is writing stuff and see what sticks and what not._

_As a result, this new story has almost nothing in common with the old one. If you want to give the old story a read, here you go: s/11900844/1/The-Raven-s-Flight_

_Generally speaking; i don't think this will be a very long story, however, i may consider putting a sequel up after it ends or just continue it._

_I'm much more confident in my english too now. Still, the occasional grammar or spelling mistake may happen, i'm not a native english speaker. _

_I don't own Overwatch in any way, altough i would like to. _

Gunfire was blasting through the small street. Lena was stuck in a firefight with some random gangsters again. All because she wanted to stop a robbery! _Oh well, _she thought _i've seen worse._ Within the blink of an eye, she teleported around, moving around at a pace most people would make sick. But she was used to it. „Tracer", that was her nickname. Back in the times when she was an Overwatch field agent. The harness she was wearing gave off a blue glow that illuminated the street. She got behind of the gangsters and knocked him out by hitting him with one of her pistols. The other one panicked, after he saw _who _he was messing with. Lena put on a devilish grin. _Oh no, you're not getting away._ She blinked twice, so she stood in front of him. In panic, he reached for his gun, but Lena was quick at disarming and knocking him down. Proudly, she grabbed them both by the neck and was about to take them to the nearest police station but a loud siren cut through her thoughts. The blue and red lights of a police car. _Oh, come on. _

„Put your hands in the air, Miss!" a policeman yelled. She complied.

She sat in a cell, waiting for someone to pick her up. She usually got out scot-free, although she wasn't entirely sure why. Another policeman came to the cell and opened it.  
„Alright Miss Oxton, what is it this time?" he asked.

„I was stopping a robbery and helping an old woman. I did nothing wrong."

„From how i see it, you assaulted two men with no witnesses. Miss Oxton, i know about your past activities." He slapped a thick folder with Lenas name on it on the ground. „The PETRAS-Act puts any of your activities under the legal definition of assault. And this hasn't been the first time you sit here either."

„The last time i checked, self-defense wasn't illegal!" Lena protested.

„Yes, but attacking two men in a street is. Again, there are no witnesses, Miss Oxton. I can't really believe you."

„But i'm telling the truth!"

„That has yet to be decided." He was interrupted by a buzzer going off. „We will talk about this in a minute."He left the room.

_Shit. _Lena thought. _I might actually be in trouble. Where is that old lady, i can have her as a witness.._ Before she could finish her thought, a man in a black suit entered the cell.

„Alright Miss Oxton. You're free to go." he said calm.

„Wait, are you serious?" she asked.

„Yes, very much so." he answered in a nonchalant way that made Lenas skin crawl. „A cab will pick you up and bring you home in about..." he looked on his watch, „20 minutes. Have a lovely evening."

„Can i at least know why i am getting out of here just like that?" Lena asked.

„No, i'm afraid you can't. It's classified. As i said, have a nice evening."

And like that, Lena left the police station and waited for the cab. It had started to rain. She tried to give herself a bit of protection by putting her hands over her head, but to little avail. When she was almost completely soaked, the cab arrived and she went in as quickly as she could. The cab driver greeted her in a thick cockney accent, similar to her own. He wore thick sunglasses and had blonde hair. He reminded Lena of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
„Oi Miss. Where do ya need to go?"

„Hampstead. I'll find my way from there."  
„Alright Miss. Off we go!"

He didn't lie when he said „Off we go." _Bloody hell, he's almost going faster than i am! _

The entire way, both of them were silent. When they were almost there, the driver spoke again.

„You know i can't keep doing this forever, right?" His cockney accent was almost gone, replaced by a regular, upper-class accent. „Do you even have any idea how many favors i need to pull to get you out of the trouble you constantly put yourself in, Lena?"

She was blinking. She didn't pay much attention to the driver in the first place, instead daydreaming about her time with Overwatch. He had changed. His shaggy clothes were replaced by a fine suit, he had put on a black hat with a white feather. His expression was stern. Deep rings were around his eyes, which were now, that he replaced the sunglasses with regular one, strikingly similar to her own, albeit blue instead of brown.

„Matthew?" she whispered, barely noticable.

„Yes, here i am, your older brother, driving you home. The bobby that was in your cell is an old friend of mine. I could convince him to let you go. Those were some serious charges they wanted to put on you. Luckily, i work for MI:6, so i can actually do something about _those_ sorts of things."

Lena's mind went wild. She hadn't seen her brother in months.

„But you know that already, do you? Come on, say something clever. I'm waiting for it."

„I... uh... where have you been?"

Matthew let out a laugh. „Of all the questions you could ask, you ask that? Well, i'm sorry to tell you that that's classified."

„It's always the same with you." Lena was getting angry. „You show up out of nowhere, and make jokes about me. And you refuse to tell me anything."

„It's MI:6, Lena. What do you expect? Technically, you're a criminal."

„Is this about Overwatch again? Oh please, spare me."  
„No, it isn't. Not until you make it about Overwatch. Like always."

They fell silent for a couple of minutes. Lena spoke up again.

„Will i get the mural you're always going to say? 'Overwatch is bad for you' 'No, i feel at home there' 'Don't put me through this!' It's getting tiresome, Matthew."

„Of course it is!" Now he was the one getting angry. „You always step head first into trouble and then avoid the consequences i can barely manage to pull you out of. Have you ever given it a thought that i may not be there for you at one time?"

„But you're always there. Do you really think i don't know that you are watching me and Emily?"

„This isn't about me. It's about ensuring you and Emily can enjoy a life free of prosecution. After all the shit you've pulled..." he paused. „This argument is going nowhere. It's just the same." He stopped the car. Lena realized that he had driven her home. He got out of the car and lighted a cigarette. Lena followed.

„You know lung cancer is not something to be proud of, right?" she asked accusingly.

He waved his hand.

„Knock it off. That's the mural you always give _me._ Some things you can't change."

„Look who's talking." Lena couldn't help herself but giggle a little. He was hesitant at first but then started smiling and then, laughing. Lena joined him and together they stood there, just laughing for no reason.

„It's good to see you again, although the circumstances are regrettable." he said, wiping tears of laughter from his face.

„Yeah, you too." Lena had an idea. „Why don't you come in and have some tea with me and Emily? She will be overjoyed to finally meet you. I've told her so much about you."

His expression went cold.

„I can't." he said. „HQ has called me. I actually needed to be there 5 minutes ago."

„Oh." Lena said, a bit disppointed. „Well, another time then, maybe?"

„Perhaps, yes." He threw the cigarette on the ground. „Even though i know you won't listen: Take care of yourself and stay out of trouble." He was attempting to open up for a hug, but stopped mid-movement, an opportunity Lena immediatly took.  
„I miss you, Matthew. Can you not come over at least once?" she said while giving him a big hug.

„I miss you too. But there are important matters at stake right know. Someone has to do the whole 'world saving' since Overwatch went down, remember?"

„Promise me you'll come. And have tea with me and Emily. Promise?"

He let out a sigh. „Yes. I may go on vacation next week."

„Oh! That's wonderful!" she let go of him. He got back into the car, but turned the window down.

„Stay out of trouble, sister. Please. For me."

„I... I will try that." When he was in the process of closing the window, she spoke up again. „I love you, Matthew."

„I love you too, Lena."

And like that, he drove away. Lena wondered when she would see him again. A little bit saddened, she was about to go inside, when she saw her girlfriend in the doorway.

„Emily, I..."

„Shut it. Come inside. Now."

_Uh-oh. She's angry. As if this day couldn't get any better._

Lena put off her harness, she didn't need it at home. A small generator in the back of the living room took care of her condition instead. She sat on the couch in her bright orange leggings and her jacket. Emily was still glaring at her.

„So, what are you going to tell me now, Lena?"

„Well there was this robbery and I..."

„Okay, stop right there. There is always a robbery, a child falling from a ledge, a dog needing rescue. For god's sake. Is there something you actually can just let happen?" Emily sighed.

„Every two weeks I get a call from the Police, telling me you're in trouble and then..." she paused. Lena thought she saw a tear run down her cheek. „... and then you just appear again, as if nothing had happened."

„I warned you about the dangers of a relationship with me, Emily." Lena grabbed her hand and look her in the face. Emily was indeed crying.

„In excruciating detail." she answered. They shared a hot kiss.

„I'll always be back for you, remember? Emily, I love you."

„I love you too, Lena. But can't you just be a bit more careful? I was worried sick.

„I'll try to. For you. Now come to bed. I'm knackered."

Emily smiled and followed her upstairs.

The next day, Lena went through her normal morning routine: Showering, brushing her teeth, putting on new clothes. Meanwhile, Emily was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast.

„Good morning, Em." Lena said while suppressing a yawn.

„Morning Lena. I've the usual just how you like it. Eggs and bacon. Toast isn't ready yet though."

„Did i mention that i just love watching you cook?"

„About a thousand times. And i love it every time you do." Emily said, with a smile on her face. Lena gave her a small peck on her bottom lip.

„You know what i would love to do right now..." she whispered.

„Oh, Lena not now i'm not..." Lena stared to kiss her neck, ever more intense. „Well.. maybe i could... think about it..."

„Just don't think about it... let it happen"

„Lena... what's that noise?" Emily asked. Lena lifted her head. She was hearing it too, a loud buzzing noise, coming from the bedroom. Emily pushed her away in a playful way. „Did you... really?" Emily giggled, but stopped after she realized that Lena was looking serious. Quickly, she climbed the stairs to the bedroom. „What's wrong?" Emily yelled. When Lena didn't return for a couple minutes, Emily followed her upstairs. Lena held a small device, similar to a cellphone but different. It was showing a video of the gorilla Winston, an old friend of hers, telling about Overwatch.  
„..it is for that reason, that I, uh, as... uhm acting supervising... scientist officier... someting, issue order 566#35. All contacted Overwatch field agents, personnel and officiers are ordered to come to the designated... uhm.. meeting point which is... Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Yes. And... uh goodbye. Uh, over and out!" Lena stared at the screen. She looked overjoyed and let out a squeal.  
„Finally! After so long!"

„What is happening, Lena?" Emily looked confused. „Did something happen?"

„Winston! He did it! He finally did it!" Lena couldn't be stopped jumping up and down the room.

„What? What did he do? Tell me Lena!" Emily was growing worried.

„He issued the recall! Overwatch is reactivated!" Lena almost screamed. Emily was looking sceptical.  
„And why isn't stuff like this on the news then? I mean i just..."

„Don't you get it, Emily? Overwatch is back! Everything is fixed now!"

„So... what now then?"

„I mean, will _have _to go to Gibraltar, it's an order after all..." Lena stopped when she saw Emilys worried look. „It won't be like that, Emily."

„I know. But what... if it's a trap. What if they are trying to catch all the field agents what if..."

Lena planted a kiss on her lips. „it won't be like that. Why are you always so worried?

„Because i love you. And i don't want you to get injured or killed."

„Oh Emily..." she kissed her again. „I'll be careful, okay? And if it's just a false alarm, i'll be back faster than you can imagine. I'll even wear a disguise. Is that a promise?"

„Yes, that is a promise." They kissed again.

„Now, about that breakfast..." Lena started, but Emily had starting sucking on her neck.

„Forget the breakfast. I want you before you go off on an adventure again." she whispered seductively.

Breathing heavily, Lena replied: „Well, i sure won't say no to that offer."

_Gibraltar, 7 hours later_

Matthew _hated_ Gibraltar. As he hated every place where the summer temperatures went over 20°. And it was well over that limit or at least it felt so. What frustrated him even more was that HQ hasn't given him his assignment yet. _It's gonna be one of _those_ jobs, _ he thought. Observation. Oh how much he hated it, it bored him to hell. _Go to Gibraltar, they said, summer is lovely there, they said. Well how am i supposed to enjoy these kinds of summer? I'm almost getting cooked alive. _He looked around and found the café he was supposed to go. It was a very old hangout for MI:6 agents, called the „Two Lions". _So obvious, it is hidden. _The café itself was shabby, in an backalley where little traffic went through. He went on the counter and ordered a cup of tea. „With extra cheese, please." The waiter nodded. Matthew waited a couple minutes, when a similarly dressed, middle-aged man sat next to him. Without looking him in the face, Matthew started speaking.

„Didn't think they would ever promote your sorry arse, Maxwell."

„Well, another thing you were wrong about. You owe me 10 pounds." Maxwell said.

„Our stupid bet again? When will you ever let go of that?"

„Maybe today. But i will remind you, when i see you next. Which might be in the forseeable future, old friend."

„Cut it out. What have you got for me?"

Maxwell pulled a closed folder out of his bag and slid it over the counter to Matthew.

„Observation."

„Well if that ain't a bloody surprise."

„Shut it. This is important. Someone inside Watchpoint: Gibraltar triggered order 566#35. I believe as a former Overwatch agent..."

Matthew glared at Maxwell and was on the verge of hitting him.

„Careful now, Maxwell."

„...you know what this means. Someone has triggered the Recall. Now go back to your tea, someone might notice us."

„Right. I apologize."

„Is that sarcasm i hear?"

„Hear all you want. Why doesn't HQ send a team in and be done with it? The PETRAS Act is still international law. I think what we need are policemen, not secret agents."

„This is important. The Watchpoint itself doesn't fall under our jurisdiction so we aren't allowed to charge in guns blazing like you are so fond of doing. Your task is merely observing a particular person the security cameras have picked up at Heathrow in London and to stop her entering the facility by any means necessary. The folder contains all the details you need."

„Any means necessary? Isn't that a bit too much?"  
„Just be discreet about it."

„And equipment?"

„Your prefered equipment is stored somewhere else, in a blackbox. The location..." Maxwell handed Matthew a small note, „is at this adress."

„Fine, then. I'll see you around."

Matthew stood up and left the café. He lighted a cigarette and read the paper. _Not too far away. Hm. What is he thinking? It's too risky storing equipment that close to the meeting point. _ He went off, and looked for a trashcan. After several failed attempts, he found the right one, pulling a small plastic bag from its bottom. In was his equipment: A special, custom made belt with small bags for 12-round-pistol magazines, several stun grenades and two disks with small hooks on their ends, part of the Assault Gear, Mk IIIb. When triggered, they launched two Nanocables forward into any given surface, giving Matthew a perfect hold and the ability to swing through the air. The centerpiece (and arguably the most expensive) was the Holoprojector Type F, that resembled a metallic glove. It contained some of the most modern technology the MI:6 could field, being able to cast lightbeams in several manners. Matthew used it to send out holographic projections of himself to confuse his enemies, but in a hustle, it could also project a blade, able to cut through most materials. Finally, a standard-issue Mk 72A2 Pistol, 12-round-magazines, with a suppressor.

This was Matthews preferred equipment he always used on active field missions, but he wasn't so sure, why Maxwell made such a big deal about this mission. _It's an observation mission. Why do they give me the heavy artillery for such a menial task? Something is off. Maybe I should be more cautious. _After he readied himself, he took a cab to the closest airport. It didn't take long for him to wait. _Flight 86577A from London. That must be it. _He opened the folder, which only contained a photo. _What is this, some kind of silly joke? Is there more? _He looked inside, but the folder was empty. _Maxwell has to explain this shit to me when i'm finished. _He looked at the photo. The photo showed a young woman in a green jacket with paint stains all over it and a ruined leggings with several holes in it. The face wasn't entirely visible, but wild brown hair was visible from under the hood of the jacket. _Maxwell is giving me the full treatment for what looks like an ordinary graffiti artist? This is most definitely off. _His target appeared at the passport control and passed. He held his distance, waiting. She seemed to be in a hurry and quite nervous, almost dropping her papers on the ground. Her body was shaking, even though it was, much to Matthew's dismay, very hot. _Okay, she's clearly hiding something. Now it gets interesting. _At the baggage check, he noticed that her bag was quite large, but didn't get the attention of the security scanners. _No positive? What's even in there? Normally the alarm even goes off over bloody razors. _She moved rather quickly, to Matthew is was rather apparent sie didn't want any attention. A white scarf blocked out most of her face. He still held his distance. Curiously he waited for her taking a cab or a bus, but she just went off into the streets. _It's not her first time here. Only a local or someone who's here often can navigate these streets. _He did check his watch and pulled up a GPS program. _She's taking the long route to the Watchpoint, on the Rock. I guess Maxwell was right about that. _He followed her for about half an hour, when suddenly, she started running. _Oh bloody hell. Must've noticed me. Stupid mistake. Well, time then to bring out the big guns. _He readied himself, shot out the two cables and launched himself on an roof overlooking the street the girl was running at. She accelerated the pace and Matthew followed. _Bugger me, she is fast! _He had trouble keeping up, so Matthew decided to drop the secrecy and move with the Assault Gear.

„Stop, right now!" he yelled. She didn't answer. _Okay, i guess that's why they brought out the big guns. _Instead, she pulled out a pulse pistol and shot without aiming. A hail of blue energy barely missed him. _State of the art, bloody hell, who _are_ you? _He pulled out his pistol mid-flight and took the safety out. After a while, she seemed to get a bit tired and went into a large group. _Shit. I may lose her. _He paid close attention to the crowd, but to no avail. He checked his GPS again. _We're already so close to the Watchpoint. I guess i'll just wait near the Watchpoint and keep a close eye. It only has one entrance, so the watching part should be relatively easy. _He swung around until he was at a roof, overlooking the free room near the watchpoint. Near the entrace was a shack, perhaps built by a homeless, where he decided to hide in. The sight of the Watchpoint did bring up old memories. _Push that aside, you've got a mission to fulfill. _The hours passed and nothing happened. The woman appeared long after nightfall. _Finally. Christ, took you long enough. _When she was about to enter, Matthew shot out his cables, trying to get a drop on her. Much to his surpise, she simply evaded his quick attack. _What the... _Matthew thought before almost slamming into the wall. The cables didn't hold, so he fell down into a pile of garbage. _One day i'm gonna do this and fall on bag of rusty nails, i just know it. _He was quick on his feet, but the woman was running again. Matthew was looking around, trying to find a way to stop her. The side of the road leading to the gate was an old crane. _Discreet? My fuckin' arse, Maxwell. _He shot out the cables, readied the holograhic blade and shot himself towards the base of the crane, cutting it in a single slice and cause it to fall over in a very noisy crash. The woman was trapped and tried to find another way out. That when Matthew striked. Another cableshot brought him within arms length of her. In shock, she tipped over and fell on her back. She tried to reach for her pistol, but Matthew kicked it out of her hand and pointed his own pistol at her.  
„Okay, stop the bloody games. Pull that scarf down. There is no escape."

It was at this moment when Matthew noticed her eyes. The had a similar shape to his own, only brown instead of blue. Her hood had come down, so all of her wild, brown hair was visible. _Oh please, don't let this be true. This can't be happening. _

The woman pulled her scarf down. Under the barrel of Matthews pistol laid his younger Sister Lena. „H-hello, Matthew." she said, shivering. „H-how are you?"

Matthews heart had stopped beating for a moment. _This isn't her. It can't be. _

After a short while, which felt like an eternity to them both, Matthew regained his senses.

„Lena... what are you doing here?" he said, his voice almost broken. „I-i, I didn't know!"

„I'm here because of the recall. Would you please lower your weapon?"

„Why are you here? Did you forget what i told you in London? Again and again?" Matthew was on the brink of rage. His hands were shaking.

„Why are you here!" he yelled at her. „This can't be happening. Lena, tell me this isn't happening. I shot at you. I almost crashed you with a crane. For christs sake, tell me what the fuck is going on!"

„Matthew, you know I loved it at Overwatch and..."

„No. Stop it." he said, now calm.

„Matthew, I..."

„I said, stop it!" He took a heavy breath and unloaded his pistol. „Aren't you seeing what you are doing here? Aren't you seeing what you are doing to Emily? What you are doing to yourself?"

„I wanted to bring Overwatch back together." she stepped closer to her brother.

„Don't come closer."

„But..."

„NO! This. Is. It. I'm done. I'm just done. I'm done with your excuses. I'm done with your exploits. I'm just done with everything you do. Why can't you listen?"

Lena fell silent. Her throat felt like a heavy steel ball was stuck in it, hindering her ability to speak. Matthew continued.

„It's now 5 years since Overwatch disbanded. 5 years since i got the deal with the MI:6. 5 years giving it all trying to put you out of harms way. 5 years in which i did everything i could to stop the authorities from prosecuting you. I. Am. Done."

He broke down and cried. Thick tears went down his cheek. „Ever since we joined Overwatch, this organization has brought nothing but misery upon our lives. Did you even know we held a full service for you after the Slipstream incident? Salute, Union Jack on the coffin, everything. And then, out of no where, you came back. Flickering like a broken tellie, but you lived." He wiped the tears off his face. „I never wanted you to do this. I begged Morrison to pick someone else. I begged you, God damn it."

„But it is what i wanted. Can you not accept that?"

„Why should I accept that this idiot Morrison sent you to your death?"

„But i didn't die, Matthew. That's the difference."

„You are either that naive, or you really don't understand, do you?" He finally put his pistol away. „This is the last time i will cover your tracks. After this, you're on your own. Go to Winston or wherever you fuckin' like. I don't care anymore. I've spent 5 years doing this shit over and over and over again. No longer. I'm tired of doing it. You won't listen. This time, I nearly killed you. This is it." He shot out his cables.  
„I love you, Matthew."

He gave her a cold look. „Yeah, whatever." he answered and launched himself in the air. When he arrived at the „Two Lions", it was deep in the night. Maxwell was waiting for him. „Discreetly, huh?"

„Not now, Maxwell. It's a bad time."

„You failed the mission. The target is safe and sound inside the Watchpoint, beyond our reach."

„Yes. Tell, me, why didn't you tell me, that is my sister?"

„We didn't..." Maxwells sentence was abruptly ended my Matthew punching him in the face.

„You did know. You must've known. Her disguise was hastely put together. Stop lying to me, Maxwell, i'm an Class 3 agent, i look through your bullshit."

Maxwell coughed and spit out a lump of blood.

„Okay, fine. Yes, I did lie to you. We knew fully well it was your sister. As far, she's the only one who has responded to the Recall. We suspected that others might come, but..."

„But? What else is there?"

„No one else came. She was the only one. So the damage done is negligable. All the fuzz was about nothing. I misclaculated. I apologize for that. Now, can we please work together again or do i need to penalize you for hitting a superior?"

„Depends on what you ask next."

„This, we shall discuss tomorrow, at HQ. A plane is due at the airport. We will drive there together. My car is around the corner."

„Fine. Whatever." Matthew simply replied.

_\- to be continued..._


End file.
